Delivered With Love
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: Three surprise visitors at the door help take James and Lily's relationship to the next level. L/J.


A/N: Hello readers, old and new! This is a genre I have been following for years, but have never had the opportunity to write about. I absolutely love reading fanfictions revolving around James and Lily and I'm really excited that I was able to come up with an idea for my own. It's not a complex story, just something I came up with while bored at work. With that said, sit back, relax, and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no! Sandra, don't do it! He's just going to dump you!"

Lily strolled into the first floor living room, a light smile playing on her face. She watched as her boyfriend sat cross-legged on the couch, fully immersed in the soap opera playing on the screen before him. Underneath his right arm sat a small ginger kitten – Biscuit – of whom James subconsciously continued to pet. Without wanting to disturb anyone, Lily slowly sat down on the sofa next to them and began munching on the popcorn in the bowl on her lap.

"He's such a bad choice for her," James whispered to himself. Subconsciously, he reached out his free hand toward the popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful. One by one, he placed the kernels into his mouth, barely even thinking to chew. As soon as the screen blackened, James shook his head.

"Since when have you been so interested in muggle soap operas?" Lily questioned with the same smile still painted on her face.

James turned to her and blinked. "You'd be surprised at how many muggle activities I've grown fond of." He chuckled and leaned forward, traveling his eyes down to Lily's lips. Lily grinned even wider and met him for a quick kiss.

"Well, that sounds suspicious, Mr. Potter. Do go on," she commented.

Just then, the sharp ring of their flat's doorbell echoed throughout the room. Lily's eyes traveled toward the door and her brow wrinkled in confusion. Biscuit catapulted from her position on James' lap and bolted in the direction of the sound, curious as well.

"James, are you expecting anyone?" Lily questioned, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. Her gaze snapped toward him in anticipation for his response.

A faint smirk crossed his face, but disappeared within a matter of seconds. "No, nobody at all." He adjusted his glasses and acted puzzled as well.

Lily pursed her lips and slowly rose from her position on the sofa, approaching the door with much hesitation. Biscuit sat patiently by the corner of the door, her tail whipping across the floor in excitement for a visitor. Lily reached out for the kitten and began to cradle her gently in her arms. With one arm, she cautiously turned the knob of the front door.

Three heavy-set men, donning white-and-red striped vests, black dress pants, and red ties, stood in front of her, grinning wide. The man in the middle pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them out to Lily. Her face immediately burned red from embarrassment, but she gracefully accepted the offer with a nervous smile. Biscuit, still in Lily's gentle grasp, twisted her head toward the men, eyes glistening with happiness. She meowed in appreciation.

Lily swallowed before asking, "May I help you?"

The man to the left broke his smile to speak. "Telegram for Ms. Lily Evans."

She blinked. "I'm Lily Evans. A…telegram, did you say?"

All three men continued to smile. The center gentleman reached into his back pocket, pulled out a small pitch pipe, and blew into one of the holes. The instrument let out a sharp, piercing tune and the three men immediately started to hum the same note. Lily eyed them questioningly.

"James?" she called out softly.

The men began to sing.

"_There once was a lady who always looked right,  
With her gorgeous red locks and her body so tight."_

Lily's mouth opened slightly in disbelief and the pink glow of embarrassment returned to her cheeks. "What…?" she let out. The men continued without missing a beat.

"_Her grace was impressive, along with her grades.  
She expertly accomplished the tricks of her trade.  
Then one day, a lad, as smitten as ever,  
Began courting his love, with measures so clever."_

Just then, a small smiled appeared on Lily's lips. She turned toward James, who now stood behind her. He smirked with happiness.

"_The lad was obnoxious, the lady would say.  
She threw up her arms and cried in dismay.  
But one day, the lady discovered his charm,  
She fell for him fast, ran straight to his arms."_

Lily peered down at the bouquet of flowers still held tightly in her hands. Her smile grew wider.

"_The lady still beautiful, the lad still smitten,  
Together bought a house and adopted a kitten."_

A genuine laugh escaped Lily's mouth as she looked down at Biscuit in her arms. Biscuit let out a meow and began to purr excitedly, rubbing against Lily's arm with her head.

"_As time would pass, the lad would agree,  
There's something else this couple could be."_

Lily wrinkled her brow in confusion. She turned to James once more, who now donned a serious expression, and found him staring at her intently. She looked away and faced the singing men, wanting them to continue.

"_Bells would ring loud, tears would fall fast,  
A ceremony proclaiming their love will last.  
Her in a dress, him in a suit,  
Holding hands by the altar and looking so cute."_

Lily's breath hitched in her throat and her body became completely still. Her vision began to blur with unshed tears.

"_Finally, the lad has the courage to say,  
Will you join me in celebrating this special day?"_

The three men threw their arms forward and grinned proudly. Lily bit her lip as a light sob left her mouth. "I…I…" she began to stammer. Her hands began to shake, causing some petals from the flower bouquet to fall to the ground.

James' soft voice echoed behind her. "Lily, turn around."

She pivoted her body slowly toward her boyfriend and gasped when she saw him kneeling on the ground below her. A tiny velvet box sat in the palm of his hand. With a joyful glint in his eyes, he opened the box and revealed a sparkling diamond ring. Tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks.

James smiled. "Will you marry me, Lils?"

Lily nodded her head feverishly and cried out, "Yes!" Biscuit jumped from Lily's arms and to the floor where James knelt with a satisfied grin on his face. He rose from his position, gently taking the ring out of the box, and motioned for Lily's hand. She held it out to him, shaking slightly, while James lovingly slipped the ring on her finger. Holding it up to the light, Lily let out an elated cry and quickly embraced her now fiancé in a tight hug.

The three men at the door grinned at their job well done and began to walk away. From behind, they could hear James softly whisper, "I love you, Lily. Always."

* * *

Disclaimer: I have complete ownership of James' telegram. :)

A/N: Thanks for reading my first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope to be writing more in the future since this one in particular was a lot of fun. :) Remember, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
